Can't Seem to Stop
by dimplesgirl
Summary: She's the Director, and she knows she shouldn't but she can't stop herself when it comes to Special Agent Gibbs. Continuation of Sleeping with the Enemy, still AU, still Jibbs.


Just a short one-shot taking place in my AU where Jenny is the Director of the FBI and still can't keep her hands off of one silver-haired fox ;) I own nothing except all the mistakes that are made. Enjoy and please review I'm thinking of creating a multi-chapter story from this AU.

-O-o-O-

"God" Jenny panted falling lazily back into his sheets. Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled, pulling her sweat-slicked, sated body into him, running a large rough hand through her hair.

"Jethro, I'd forgotten." Jenny sighed, her small hand cupping his cheek - turning his head so she could look into his eyes. Damn those gorgeous, fuck-me blue eyes! They never ceased to send a shiver down her spine.

Gibbs lent down, touching his lips to hers softly, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. Pulling back slightly he smirked.

"Forgotten what, Jen?"

"How good you are with your hands," She complimented. Jethro's eyes sparkled as he flashed her a proud grin and he lowered his mouth to hers, his hand slipping from her hair down her body.

His hand took its time in tracing her skin but at the same time had a determination that Jenny had always appreciated. As his fingers assaulted sensitive flesh, Jenny gasped.

"Stop," She begged as a flash of pain shot from her over-sensitive nerves to her toes. "No, not yet." She sighed, her eyes tightly shut as her body shuddered sporadically. Jethro smiled smugly, letting his hand skirt back up her body and wrap around her neck possessively.

"That good, huh?" She could practically hear his ego expanding as she replied.

"You have no idea." Gibbs chuckled, wiping damp curls out of her face and once again leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmmhm" Jenny moaned pulling her mouth from his. Looking up at him she shook her head half-smiling, half-wincing. "I thought we agreed we were gonna stop doing this."

"No, you agreed." Gibbs replied slowly placing gentle kisses down the side of her neck.

"Jethro," She whined pushing him up and away. She sat up slowly running her hand through her thick, sweaty curls. Gibbs fell back into his pillows, sighing as he ran a hand over his face.

Pulling the sheets over her chest, she turned staring down at the NCIS agent. "Its a conflict of interest." She continued.

"So you keep saying." He responded, looking her. His eyes mischievous and smug. "And yet, Madame Director," he mocked receiving a deathly glare. "You can't seem to keep your hands off me."

Jenny threw her head back in laughter. "Me?" She asked incredulously. "You were the one who dragged me from the party tonight, begging me to come home with you!"

"Was not!" Jethro responded childishly and Jenny smiled genuinely.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." She said sliding down to his level again and tangling her legs in his as she placed her head comfortably on his shoulder. "God Jethro, what are we going to do?" She sighed.

"I don't have a problem with an NCIS agent seeing with the Director of the FBI. You're not my boss." He responded, his hand mixing into her tangled copper hair and twirling it in his fingers.

"Well, I do." She said sadly. "I don't want to give the higher ups any other reason to doubt me."

"And dating me will do that?" He queried.

Jenny's green eyes flicker up to meet his blue. "They already think that because I'm a woman, that I-, what I mean is, I just can't, I-"

"Shhh," He hushed her putting his finger to her lips. "I get it, I do, but what's wrong with us sneaking around, we're having fun Jenny." He smiled warmly and lent in to kiss her again.

"I, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just, you're a really, I," She fumbled looking away. "I can feel myself falling for you." She finished lamely. "I'm gonna want more."

Gibbs lay quietly, mulling over her words and silently agreed. He could feel it too, this was more than sex, he liked her; a lot.

"Okay," He finally concluded and she turned to look at him with glossy green eyes. Sad green eyes. "Should I go, Jen?"

Jenny blinked back the tears, shaking her head. "No, stay the night." She smiled softly running a loving hand over his lips, her eyes fixed on his as she whispered: "Make love to me again." And so he did, slowly. Savoring every touch, every kiss and for the first time it felt like they really were saying goodbye.

-End-


End file.
